Vehicle operators (e.g., drivers) regularly make visual scans of their environment (both external and internal to the vehicle). These visual scans frequently occur with regard to objects on or near a road (e.g., to view road signs, pedestrians near the road, etc.) and with regard to objects in the cabin of the vehicle (e.g., to view console readings such as speed, to operate a radio or other in-dash devices, or to view/operate personal mobile devices). Failure to properly scan one's environment can result in a driver failing to observe obstacles or people near the vehicle. Poor scanning behavior not only increases a driver's risk of causing an accident, but decreases his or her odds of successfully taking evasive action in response to unsafe behavior of others. In some instances, a driver may not even realize he or she exhibits unsafe scanning behavior. For example, safer and more experienced drivers generally have a relatively long gaze and good peripheral awareness. In other words, such drivers typically scan a large percentage of important areas, enabling the drivers to react to potential risks far ahead of the vehicle as well as those near the vehicle. By contrast, inexperienced drivers often have short-distance focus that is centrally located. Such scanning behavior puts the driver at risk of failing to observe peripherally located risks, as well as those located at a distance in front of the vehicle.